A chance at the Big Time
by Cryss'BTRusher
Summary: Eva & Carly. 2 ordinary girls, with a chance they didn't even see coming. First Story! **Jagan** **CarlosxOC** First, **KendallxJo** but soon, **KendallxOC** Please R&R. BTW, i didn't know what to put for summery, sorry, I suck at that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys & gals! This is my first fanfic, hope you like it! This might be a long story, or i might cut it short, im still not sure. But, i'll be sure to update as fast as i can. Since this is my first one, please don't be harsh on me? **Makes Carlos Puppy Dog Face** Naah, i cant, his is too special ;) Please R&R. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING('cept for Eva & Carly), not even Big Time Rush! **Sigh** One day, i'll rule the world! ;D

* * *

><p>"I have got to, <em>have got to<em>, win this contest!" Eva said. She was currently filling the last of the form for Big Time Rush's application for being able to go on tour with them. She LOVED them and their album. She had liked them so much, that for Halloween she had dressed as Bandana Man. Her best friend, Carly also liked them, but she wasn't obsessed. "Look! It says that if I win this contest, I can bring a friend!" Eva shouted out, so excited that she knocked Carly's binder off the table.

"Eva, calm down!" Carly replied, getting extra annoyed, "I'm trying to do my homework."

"Sorry!" Eva said, not looking very sorry. "I'm just so excited! What if I win? That would be _THE_ best day of my life! I would actually meet and go on tour with them! I could get their phone numbers, and face it, Carly, we all know you want Kendall's number. *WinkWink*" Eva said deviously.

"Yes, I do, but I have to finish my Spanish homework. So if you could keep the noise down and stop moving around, me and my binder would appreciate it. She bent to pick her binder up, and Eva, who blantly disregarded her orders, accidently hit her, knocking her over. "Eva! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee," Carly huffed out, extending the 'e', "stop being so hyperactive. I should really get you a leash."

Eva beamed and said, "Well, I was looking at an interview BTR recently did, and Carlos admitted to Pop Tiger, that he does wear a leash, so hook me up!"

Carly shook her head sadly. "Do you really have to stalk them like that? Going on YouTube every day and searching up 'Big Time Rush'? I swear it is not healthy."

"Who cares?" Eva sing-songed. "If I win this contest, which I found on YouTube, we could go on tour with Big Time Rush!" Carly had no response for that, just sat there trying to concentrate on her long overdue homework.

"Oh, just give me the form." Carly replied. Being the fast reader she is, Carly quickly scanned the paper, and said, "Ahh, see right here? Yes, it says, _you must be 18 years or older to enter this contest. _Even though I hate to break it to you, were only 16."

Eva sat down, bummed… until she sprang up and shouted, "If I can't go on tour with Big Time Rush, I might as well sing along with their songs. So it feels like I'm on tour with them!" Eva ran to her room, and snagged her computer. She started videotaping herself singing Big Time Rush's most popular song, _'Till I Forget About You_. Eva was singing so loud, that Carly gave up on her homework and sang along.

They then later posted on YouTube, earning 500 views in 30 minutes. "See," Eva exclaimed, "we have 500 views 'cause people search Big Time Rush online and find this!"

Carly just rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Nutcase."

Eva just jumped up and down, shouting, "Ya know that y'all love me!"

"Yes, I do love you Eva. Now get down… you're going to break your bone if you fall off." She reluctantly got off and tried to be quiet so Carly could finish her homework.

(BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR)

"Carlos! Get down from the couch! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yay!" Carlos said. "Fish Stick Friday!" He sat down with Katie and the guys, gave Mrs. Knight a big smile, and let loose. He grabbed tons of fish sticks and downed them in ketchup.

"I swear it's like a dog's living in our apartment." Logan observed.

"Well," Carlos replied, his mouth full, "since you said that on I wear a leash when Pop Tiger interviewed us, I've been getting tweets on twitter saying 'Carlos, do you really wear a leash? I think that's adorable! Love you!' and one even said that they wanted me as a pet." Carlos made a face. Everyone at the table laughed, and Katie took that time to snag a few tots from Kendall's plate.

"I saw that, Katie." Kendall scolded. "But I'll let that one slide, 'cause I love you." There was a collection of '_awes'_. After that, Logan started reading a book, and got so interested he started drooling. James was complaining that the TV wasn't working, and Carlos just ran around like a dog.

Kendall turned around at the doorway to the apartment and observed his best friend. _LOL, _Kendall though when he say Logan. "I'm off to the lobby to see Jo!" Kendall announced to the whole apartment, and left.

* * *

><p>Wasn't too bad, right? Well, hope to see y'all reviewing! Lates!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! YAYY :) Sorry, didnt update faster. I had like NOOO time. But its up now, & its much longer than the first chapter. Hope you like it! Remember, its my first fanfic(:

~Cryss

* * *

><p>Eva &amp; Carly were at school, heading down the hallway to their lockers, like any other day, only people were starting to stare at them &amp; whisper behind their hands.<p>

"Is it just me, or is everyone pointing at us?" Eva wondered out loud.  
>"No shucks, Sherlock. I didn't know you were so smart." Carly replied, oh so sarcastically.<br>"Oh shut up! Oh no, here comes Principal Larfor. She seems mad…" Eva trailed off, as their principal approached them.  
>"Girls… I need to see you in my office." Principal Larfor said. "Shoo! Get to class!" She shouted at the other kids. Eva &amp; Carly walked behind her to her office, suddenly scared… They didn't want to get into trouble. Last time that happened, it didn't end up well. Let's just say, a few bones were broken. Carly started to sweat. She hated getting in trouble.<p>

Eva & Carly marched into Principal Larfors office and when they realized exactly who was in the office… Eva nearly fainted. Carly had to catch her and lead her to a chair.

(BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR)

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Logan said, showing Kendall, Carlos & James the computer screen. "I found them online. They seem really good! We should take them on tour with us. Ya know?"  
>"Oooh!" Carlos said, pointing at the brown haired girl. "She seems really cute!"<br>"Yeah… she kinda looks familiar…" James said.  
>"Oh please, James. Not another girl you dated!" Kendall exclaimed.<br>"No, it's not that." James said. "She looks like Miranda…"  
>"Miranda! No way!" Carlos says. "I remember Miranda, and that girl. She does NOT look like her…"<br>"I dunno, Carlos…" Logan replied. "Squint your eyes, she's got the same feather, eyes & nose…"  
>"If that's her, she would be at Pine Ridge High School. But if she's singing to Big Time Rush, does she not remember us?" Carlos cried.<br>"Carlos, remember what the doctor told us?" Kendall reminded him. "The car crash was enough to make her forget her previous life."  
>"But… but… I didn't know she could sing that good." Carlos exclaimed.<br>"Lemme see…" Logan took the computer back. "Ah, here in the description, she says she's been taking singing lessons, so don't make fun of her if he singing isn't good."  
>"You know how Miranda used to talk about being famous?" Kendall shouted. "Well, we could bring her to LA! We could make her famous!"<br>"Geeenius!" James cried. "We know what school she goes to, we could visit & get her to come to LA with her friend!"

(BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR)

Eva couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. There, in the middle of the principals room, sat the 4 boys from Big Time Rush. She couldn't believe it… the actual Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Logan Henderson, and Carlos Pena were sitting calmly in front of them. She couldn't help it. She screamed.

Carlos was the first to speak. "Miranda!" He cried.

Eva looked around confused, for she was sure it was just her, Carly, the guys & the principal in the room.  
>"Ow!" Carlos yelped, when James smacked him in the chest. "What was that for?"<br>James just gave him a menacing look that screamed 'Why'd you do that!'  
>"Ohhh…" Carlos said, realizing what he had said.<br>"It's Eva and Carly, right?" Logan asked them.  
>"Yeah." They responded simultaneously.<br>"Not trying to be mean or anything, but exactly why the hell are you here?" Carly investigated them. _Oh Carly, _Eva thought, _don't be so harsh on them. _Eva smacked her across the head and gave her a face expression that obviously meant, 'Shut the fuck up.'

"Sorry for her rude attitude." Eva apologized.  
>"S'alright." Kendall responded. "So how old are you guys exactly?"<br>"Were 16, why?" Eva responded.  
>"Just wondering, one second." Kendall took his phone out and dialed a number. "Hey, Dustin? Yeah, their 16, but is that ok? –pause- Oh, you want them to sing? Alright. I'll put them on speaker, hold on." Kendall turned to Eva and Carly. "Okay, so do you want to win this contest?" Eva and Carly nodded their heads excitedly. "Okay, than were gonna need you guys to sing really well so out manager, Dustin, can hear and approve you guys. Easy enough?"<p>

Eva and Carly shrugged to say that they understood and when Kendall gave them a hand motion, they started to sing.

Eva:

_Curtains open the scene,  
>Spotlights shining on you and me..<br>Tonight_

Carly:

_Pretending for the crowd below,  
>We put on a real good show,<br>But it's a lie…(but it's a lie)_

Eva:

_We can't help but 'cause the same old fight_

Carly:

_It's the same old drama every night_

Eva & Carly:

_I walk off stage,  
>'Cause this whole play is more than I can take…<br>Whoa Whoa._

Carly:

_I don't want it to be over,  
>But we need a break before you break my heart<br>Oh ohh_

Eva:

_We can't live this scene forever,  
>right now you and me are better,<br>better off apart  
><em>

Eva and Carly:

_But I'll still love you when the lights come up…  
>For out intermission…<em>

They broke off & Kendall gave them the shh gesture. He put Dustin off speaker nd started talking to him. "Oh, really? That's great! I'll tell them right now!" He made a face to Logan, James and Carlos and they immediately understood.

"Guess what?" They shouted all excited.  
>"What?" Carly shouted back.<br>"You're going on tour with us!" They screamed. This time Eva really did faint.

* * *

><p>DID YOU LIKEE IT!<p>

R&R PLEASEEE3

~Cryss


	3. Chapter 3

"Eva!" I said, shaking her awake. "Wake up!" I yell louder this time.  
>"Wh-whadaya w-w-want-t?" She stutters.<br>"We have to go to class! Mrs. Larfor, could we have a pass?" Carly asks.  
>"Sure thing, Carly. Where are you girls going?" Mrs. Larfor replied.<br>"Uh, I'm going to Tech, Eva has gym." Carly said.  
>"Alright. Here you go." Mrs. Larfor handed them both signed passes.<p>

As Carly leads Eva to the door, she turns around and says to the boys, "Were not sure if we can go on tour anyway… We have to ask our parents. Is there anyway way we can contact you guys? I'm sure my parents would want to meet you."  
>"Oh, sure!" Carlos says, "Here, toss me your phone; I'll put my number in."<br>For some reason, Carly turns bright red. "Uhmm… uhh…" she hesitates. She doesn't want to tell them she doesn't even have a phone yet.  
>Eva jumps in and saves her, "She forgot her phone at home, here's mine." She tosses her phone to Carlos, who inspects it.<br>"Lucky!" He said, his face all envious. "You have the HTC Rhyme! I want this phone really bad, but stupid AT&T won't let me out of their contract with the iPhone."  
>"Thanks Carlos, but could you put your number in? We have to get to class." Carly huffs, really impatient.<p>

"Oh, yeah." Carlos said sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." He quickly types in all the boys' numbers & labeled the contact. "Here," He says, giving back the phone.  
>"Hope to see you soon! Convince your parents, you guys have a special voice." James says slyly, giving them a wink. Carly and Eva looked at each other uncomfortably and hurried out of the office, muttering their good-byes.<p>

(BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR-C&E-BTR)

"Thanks for saving me back there, with the whole phone situation." Carly gratefully said.  
>"Dudeeeee," Eva said, emphasizing the 'e', "what are best friends for?"<p>

They had to go their separate ways, so they hugged good-bye and Carly continued down the C Wing. She went into her tech class, and handed Mr. Bonporno her pass.

"Ahh," He whispered, "there you are, Carly. Why are you so late?"  
>"Had some stuff to do." Carly replied back. She slowly backs away from his desk and hurries over to her table. She puts her stuff down, and asked Andrew what their supposed to be doing.<p>

"We're drafting today. Grab a sheet of paper and sit. I'll show you." He says.

Carly literally jumps for joy. She had a big (and long) time crush on Andrew. He had recently been moved to her table, for "distracting" his table. She grabs a clean piece of paper, and sits in the stool next to Andrew. Just as he starts to explain, the 5 minute bell rings and everyone has to clean up. Carly couldn't help but curse under her breath.

Mr. Bonporno heard, and sentences her to detention during lunch. Andrew looks at her sympathetically and volunteers to stay after and help me work on it. Mr. Bomporno nods and signs us passes.

Next period was math, the best class ever! Eva, Andrew, and my favorite teacher, Mrs. Lusil, all in one class. It was enough to make one smile. Carly hurried to her locker, and grabbed her book bag. She crossed Kendall in the hallway, all dressed up and disguised.

"Kendizzle!" Carly shouts. "Wait up!" She jogs up to him and snorts. "Nice afro, dude. What are you still doing here?"  
>"Hey, I used to go to school here, so I'm just checking around." He responded.<br>"Coolio. Did you have Mrs. Lusil?" Carly asked.  
>"Yeah! She was the best teacher, like, <em>ever.<em>" Kendall announced.  
>"Well, todays your lucky day." Carly said. "I'm on my way to her class. Wanna come with?"<br>"I don't know if I should. Wouldn't that just make things more uneasy?" He says, uncertainly.  
>"Awh, come one." Carly beckons him.<br>"Oh, alright." Kendall finally gives in.

The pair makes their way to her class, and Carly waltzed in. "Mrs. Lusil, I brought an old friend. You might remember him." I say to Mrs. Lusil. She turns around and notices Kendall. Her hand goes up in shock. "My goodness, Kendall. My, you've grown so much." She observes.

"Hey, Mrs. Lusil. Well, sorry, but I gotta go. Hey, Eva!" He waves, noticing her in the back.  
>"Kendall!" She runs up, and gives him a hug.<br>"Well, gotta scram. Bye!" He kisses Carly and Eva's head's, and quickly leaves before anyone realizes that he's from BTR.  
>"You remembered him so fast." Carly says to Mrs. Lusil.<br>"Who could ever forget those eyebrows?" Mrs. Lusil comments.

Suddenly, Alice, a smart girl, stands up. "Wait a second. That was Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush!" She squels. All the girls stand up and start running for the door, but Mrs. Lusil shouts, "EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" All the girls freeze and scurry back to their desks. Everyone stares at Carly and Eva all class, envying them.

The bell rings and Carly and Eva try and escape before anyone bombards them with questions. But no such luck, as they sit in the very back corner.

"Oh my gosh, how do you know him!" About a dozen girls ask them. Carly and Eva don't know what to do, except look helplessly around them, hoping someone would stop the girls. Andrew noticed and gathered all his hockey friends. He moves his way into the girls circle and tells everyone to back off.

"Thanks Andrew." Carly sighed. Andrew pulls on her arm, making her grab onto Eva's, not wanting to lose her. They get pulled through the entire classroom and out into the hall.  
>"Adam!" He yells at the red haired boy. "Take Eva to…" He turns toward Eva.<br>"English," She fills in for him.  
>"Right," he replies, "Take her to English and don't let her out of your sights. I'll take Carly to art." Carly waves good-bye to Eva and Adam and Andrew starts walking with her to art.<br>"Thanks," she muttered. Andrew looked up in confusion. "About, you know, back there." She looks down, embarrassed. Andrew lifts her chin and looks her dead in the eye. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, Carly." Carly looked into his eyes, and had the sudden urge to kiss him. So she did.

She kissed him passionately, but pulled away when she realized he hadn't reacted and felt so embarrassed. She felt her face prickle and turn bright red. "Uhm… uh… sorry…" She said awkwardly. She was afraid of what he was gonna say next.

"I…"


End file.
